Jaune and Ren vs the Reigme
by JauneValeska
Summary: Suffering loses because of the former hero Superman he doesn't and confiding with his brother in all but blood Li Ren the two decide to deal with the worst members of the Reigme and show remnant what real heroes. Bits of Rennora and Lancaster at the end.


" Your not a hero. " Jaune Arc staring at the monster of steel still holding his drink in his hand. " You've managed to corrupt and manipulate people to join your mockery of a Justice League. Your a murderous control freak wearing the tattered remains of a hero. The joker won and you lost. Your worse then he is. " Students of Beacon and the staff couldn't believe how he acted. Most of them were too afraid of the Reigme to do anything. They had spread across remnant quickly after Superman lost his kingdom of Metropolis and his wife. Other heroes and Huntsman joined him or were broken by him. Professor Lionheart of Haven bowed down easily. Criminals were given lobotomies or imprisoned or excuted.

Atlas fought the Regime and lost easily. Ironwood was torn in half by Wonder Woman and Superman. And Penny had been melted into slag. Students or soldiers standing their ground it didn't matter to the last son of Krypton. Beacon had chosen to surrender with Vale on behalf of the council who were planning not to enrage the former heroes. Superman wanted to recruit members and make sure Beacon was on his side.

" You've crippled heroes and lost your humanity. If your wife could be buried she would be turning over in her grave. Your earth parents are sickened of what you've become. I lost family to people like you."

Superman's smile once brought happiness now it was something that brought fear. " Son it would be better if-" Jaune cut him off with tears in his eyes. " To take so many lives, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of?! All with that damn smile on your face! My sister wanted to help people. She was just a hacker wanting her degree. And you burned her and when Joker killed my parents years ago she practically raised me." Wonder Woman reached for her blade when Jaune reached for his family heirloom.

" Vomit Boy stop this." Yang told him worried for his safety seeing Superman's eyes glow faintly and Wonder Woman. His friend Ren however nodded at him and Ruby tried to pull Jaune away. " No." Jaune threw his drink in Superman's face but the man of steel screamed in pain. Then Jaune struck. His blade shoved through Superman's stomach and chest with all of Jaune's strength. His blade wasn't just coated with blood but strange faintly glowing symbols.

Jaune pulled out the blade his hands shaking. Wonder Woman tried to retaliate only to have Dust Rounds she easily deflected shot at her. " Your next. You've bene a sadistic bitch aka Superman's side piece. It disgusted me. " Ren made the next move throwing his guns which now sported dark chains around them that wrapped themselves around her bracelets. " Magnetic Wonder Bitch. " Ren took out a dark knife from his sleeve digging into her throat.

Other soldiers attempted to fire at them when their shock wore off but then Jaune screamed. " Do you want to die like cowards. Or be under their boots. Stuck with a monster? " Jaune asked. " They're just keeping this unless we stop them. " Regular soldiers equipped with Dust Rounds vs Beacon students and staff. It didn't last long. Without the twisted heart and demonic soul of the dictatorship.

" Where did you get the kryptonite? " Blake asked. " I was named after my mom's half brother John Constatine a jackass dabbling in magic. I visited him a while back before his died of lung cancer. He gave Crocrea Morrs a small upgrade. And slipped me some kryptonite. Gold and green somewhat smashed that I put in my cup."

" Jaune told me his plan. He was like a brother to me and I couldn't stand to let Superman hurt anybody. " Ren said coldly.

" We knew they'd just break out again. The one thing they go right some lives need to be taken not all of them." Jaune said finally. In the coming werks he would lose his partner who was blinded by the idea of the Regimes order but at least he ended two threats. He gained fans around the world and even heroes respect.

A few weeks later before meeting Ruby for some cookies at a bakery he found Bruce Wayne in his room eho offered Jaune a spot on his league once semester was over along with Ren. The caped Crusader left behind the gun of Jaune's favorite retired rouge. And Ren well got two rings one from the stars and one with Nora months later when they accepted under certain conditions. But that's for another time.


End file.
